Broken and Beaten
by NikitaGaudet
Summary: Bella Swan is a broken teenager who can repair? What happens when she meets a handsome green eyed man name Edward Cullen? All human rated M for words


Don't own anything but plot! All human

Chapter one: First day

BPOV:

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm seventeen; and I have brown hair that waves down to the middle of my back. My eyes are brown as well, they as my mother would put it makes people melt. My skin is pale white, if it wasn't for me blushing a lot you might think I was died or something.

Today, I'm leaving my mother's house in sunny Phoenix, to live with my dad in Forks, Washington. A small town I was born in, it rains about 99% of the time. I'm moving there because my mother, Renee got remarried to a baseball player named Phil. I HATE HIM! And what he did to me...Phil he, he beat me and raped me. I never told my mom, but I told my dad, and he told me to come live with him. So now I'm on a plane to Forks.

"Thank you for flying, the next stop is Seattle, Washington. We will be landing in 3 hours." The voice said. _Great, 3 hours of boredom_ I thought to myself. Then I drifted to sleep.

"Um, Miss, The plane landed." Someone said waking me.

"Okay, thank you for waking me." I said to tall women with clear blue eyes and blonde hair.

"No problem. Not like you wanted to go to New York" She said walking away. I took my carry on and walked into the airport. I looked around till I found my three suit cases. I wait for a little while, till I spotted my dad smiling at me.

"Hey Bells, nice to see ya," he said hugging me.

"Hi dad, nice to see you too. I missed you" I said hugging him back

We got all my suit cases into the car; Charlie is the chief of police in the small town of Forks, so he only drives the cop car. We drove without talking for about a half an hour.

"I found you a car," he said looking at the road.

"What kind of car?"I ask smiling.

"A trunk, very tough. I got it from Billy Black, down in La Push." He said watching me to see if i remembered him. Billy is my dad's best friend always has been since I was about seven or eight. Billy has two daughters Rachel and Rebecca their about my age, so we used to get stuck on play dates. He also has a son Jacob; he is about sixteen now so he used to be stuck with us too.

"Oh, that's nice of him. How much is it?"I ask

"Well the thing is, I um, bought it for you as a homecoming gift." He answered.

"Thanks dad" I say then we go back to not talking. Charlie doesn't bring up the subject of Phil because when we talk about it I break down crying. We then pulled up to Charlie's house, it hasn't changed. It was the same two bedroom house that he and my mom bought in there early days of marriage, the only days. I took my carry on and one of the suit cases, as Charlie showed me up to my room, which I've had since I was born. Then only thing that changed was the desk and the bed.

"Thanks dad. For everything" I say hugging him

"Bella, I didn't want my baby where she didn't like to be. And this is your house to, always was and always will" he said leaving me to unpack. Tomorrow I had school. _Great I get to be the new girl._

Chapter 2: Forks High

BPOV:

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._I rolled over and hit the alarm. It is finally my first day at Forks high. I got up off my bed and went across the hall to shower. I jumped out of the shower and rapped a towel around me. I stood in front of my closet in my underwear, trying to find something to wear for my first day, but then I caught a look at myself in the mirror, my belly and chest had scars on it from Phil, my legs had a couple healing bruises. I looked away in shame. I picked white skinny jeans and a blue top, with black converses. I brushed my hair and let it wave down over my shoulders. I added some light brown eye shadow. I grabbed my back pack and ran downstairs.

"Morning Bells" My dad said kissing my forehead

"Morning" I said giving him a small smile.

"I got to get to work I will be home at seven, good luck at school" he said leaving me alone.

"Okay," I grabbed some pop tarts and sat in one of the chairs. I ate without thinking then I got up, grabbed my jacket and backpack then ran into the rain. I got into my new trunk, and drove to Forks High school. I was one of the first there so I got a good spot. I walked into the school to the main office to find Ms. Cope.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Uh, I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm new" I said blushing

"Chief Swan's daughter, one second dear" she said going thru papers. "Here you are, have a nice day"

"Thanks" I said giving a smile

I walked out and looked at the paper. English, Math, History, Lunch, Biology, Gym. I got all of my favourite classes but gym, I fall too much when I walk let alone play a sport. I was trying to remember the ways to class when I ran into someone.

Chapter 3: Him, the god of life.

BPOV:

"Sorry, I wasn't watching" I said blushing.

"Its fine I wasn't watching as well" he said sounding like an angel. He held out his hand for me. I took it and a jolt went up my arm. I blushed when I got to my feet. I looked up at him, his bright green eyes staring back, his bronze hair messier as he runs his hand threw it.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said holding his hand out again.

"Bella Swan," I say shaking his hand, once again the jolt traveled up my arm.

"Nice to meet you Bella."He said smiling, making me blush.

"You too Edward" I said blushing deeper.

"EDDIE!" some girl yells from down the hall. We both looked near the voice. A blonde girl was running down the hall towards us.

"Eddie, I've been looking all over for you" The blonde said

"First its Edward, Second I was walking to class when I kind of ran into Bella here" He said pointing to me.

"Oh, Hello I'm Tanya" She said holding her hand out "Edwards's girlfriend" But for some reason it hurt when she said that.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan" I say faking a smile

"Let's go to class Eddie" Tanya said grabbing his hand "Bye Bella"

"Bye Bella!" Edward said waving to me.

"Wow" I said turning towards the English room. When the bell rang, I quickly ran into the class room. I walked up to the teacher, and waited for him to notice me.  
>"Hello? Can I help you?" He asked<p>

"Uh, I'm Bella Swan. And I'm new." I said blushing once again.

"Oh right. Isabella. Well I'm Mr. Young; please have a seat next to Miss. Cullen."He said pointing to a pixie looking girl with black hair and green eyes. I walked towards the seat and sat down beside her.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen" She said holding her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I say shaking her hand. Then Mr. Young started class before we could say anything else. He passed out the reading list. I read everything on it so I zoned out, thinking of Edward.

Chapter 4: Looking into loving eyes

EPOV:

_For some reason I couldn't stop thinking of Bella Swan. I tried to stay on track thinking of history, but failed. I needed to see her, her beautiful brown eyes, her beautiful brown wavy hair, but Tanya ruined it for me. She told Bella that she was my girlfriend, which she isn't anymore._ _I dumped her when I caught her with Mike Newton. Now she won't leave me alone._ The bell rang and I got up of my seat and walked out of the classroom. I was thinking of Bella when I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry I had my head in to clouds" I said

"Its fine, but we must stop meeting like this" a small voice said

"Oh, Hi Bella" I said smiling, which makes her blush a beautiful red.

"Hi Edward, What do you have next?" she asks me.

"Uh, English. What about you?" I ask back.

"Uh...History" She said smiling a smile that almost made me faint.

"Too bad, but I guess I will see you at lunch, Bye Bella." I say walking away.

BPOV:

_Did that just happen?_ I thought. _No way did Edward Cullen just talk to me! Wait no why was I acting like this rather than thinking like this I just met him. Anyway no way he would like me, once he sees what...Phil done to me, he would run the other way screaming._ I think on my way to history.

"Hello, you must be Isabella. I'm Mr. Jenkins." the teachers says bring me out of my thoughts outside of the history room.

"Nice to meet you, history is my favourite subject." I said smiling.

"Well then we will get along great. Please have a seat next to Mr. Hale." He paused pointing behind me. "Wave Mr. Hale so Miss. Swan can see you"

I turned around to see a blonde boy waving at me. He had blue eyes, and pale white skin. I walked over to where he was and sat down.

"Hello I'm Jasper Hale." He said holding his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I say shaking it.

"Do you like Forks?" He asked looking into my eyes for my answer.

"Yeah, I guess. Well I mean it does rain a lot" I say

"Didn't you come from Phoenix? Doesn't it ever rain? Why come to Forks?" He started to ask me too much questions.

"Okay, yes I am from Phoenix. Yes it never rains. And I came here because I wanted to live with my dad. Before you ask, my mom got remarried and I hate the guy" I say looking to see if I said too much.

"Oh..."

"Tell me about you self." I say trying to make small talk.

"Class, I'm going to get the TV so you can watch a video on World War 2" Mr. Jenkins said walking out.

"Well, I was adopted by my Dr. Cullen at the age of seven with my twin sister Rosalie. I now have two other brothers and one of my brother's sisters is my girlfriend. Before you ask it isn't weird because we're not related. And now I live here with Dr. And Mrs. Cullen with their kids Edward, Alice, and Emmett, oh and my _wonderful _sister Rosalie." Jasper said.

_Did he say Edward Cullen? Was he Edward's brother? And did he say Alice? And was Alice his girlfriend? _I ask to myself.

"Wow, nice back story," I say with a smile.

Chapter 5: Beautiful Bella

EPOV:

_Twice and a day, really! Wow she gets more beautiful every time I see her._

"Edward!" Emmett whispers to me in English.

"What?" I ask back

"You look dazzled" he answered.

"Oh, no just thinking" I say watching his face to see if he took my lie.

"About? Who's the girl Edward?" He asked

"No one," I lied

"Edward..." he whined

"Emmett, leave me alone. You're annoying" I snap turning back to Mr. Young. Emmett was quiet for the rest of class but I felt his stares.

_Will I see Bella? _I think walking out of class.

BPOV:

"Bella, want to sit with my family at lunch?" Alice asks me when she caught up to me and Jasper.

"Uh, Sure" I agree

"Great see you then" she says pulling Jasper away,

"Odd" I say walking towards my locker. I put in the combo, grabbed my math book and closed the locker._ I wonder if I will see Edward._ I think walking towards the math room.

"Hey Bella" someone says behind me.

"Hello" I say, I turned to see, Edward Cullen.

"Do you have math?" he asked

"Nope, just going into the MATH room for gym" I say smiling.

"Oh," he said laughing

"Do you have math next?" I ask

"Nope," He said making the 'P' pop.

"Then why are you outside the MATH room?" I ask him

"I wanted to talk to you" he said making me blush.

_He, Edward Cullen wanted to talk to me, Bella Swan. I think I just died._ I think

"Oh well I better get to class, see you at lunch. Bye Bella" he says walking down the hall.

I frowned and walked into the class. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan and I'm new" I say to the teacher.

"Uh yes, please have a seat next to Mr. Cullen" she says pointing to a burly man with black hair. Who must be Emmett?

Chapter 6: Is he for real?

BPOV:

"Hi, I'm Emmett" he says waving when I sit down.

"Bella" I say smiling.

"So...You like Forks?" he asks

"Yup" I answer then Mrs. Dalton started class.

AFTER MATH CLASS

"So, Bella did my sister Alice asked you to sit with us yet?" Emmett asks when he spotted Alice.

"Yup, if that's okay" I say waiting for him to say no

"YUP!" he said hugging me

"Emmett...Can't...Breathe" I choked out

"Sorry" he said letting me go

"Hi Alice" I say waving to her

"SUP PIXIE," Emmett yells hugging her

"Emmett! Put me down! And don't call me that!" she warned. All I could do was laugh, at both Alice's temper and Emmett calling her a pixie.

"Let's go Bella Boo" Emmett said nicknaming me

"Bella Boo?" I ask

"Yup!" he says

"Kay then you can be...Emmy bear" I say poking his chest as we walking into the lunch room. I grabbed a slice of pizza and a can of pop. I bought and followed Alice and Emmett to their table.

Chapter 7: Lunch time

"Hello, who this guys?" a blonde girl asked

"Bella Boo" Emmett said kissing her cheek

"Bella Boo?" she asked me

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you" i say holding my hand out

"Rosalie Hale, but please call me Rose." She said shaking my hand. I smiled and sat down beside her. So far Jasper joined us. It goes Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, then me and an empty seat.

Then walked in the person that I have waited to see, Edward Cullen, he got his food and walked to the table.

"Hi guys, Bella" he said making me blush.

"Edward" I said as he sat down in the empty seat.

"EDDIE, are you going to tell me who you were thinking about in English?" Emmett asked

_He was thinking about someone? Oh I hope it's me! _

Bella! Why would he be thinking about you, you have scars! Phil's voice came to my mind.

"No one you need to know Emmett" Edward answered glaring at his brother.

I let out a giggle. They all stared at me, which made me blush.

EPOV:

_Wow when was Emmett going to let that go? Bella is so beautiful when she blushes _I think at the table.

"So...Bella Boo, how is your first day going?" Em asks _Bella Boo? Was that a nickname? Why is he nicknaming her? He has Rose!_ I think jealousy taking over.

"Fine, I guess. I mean I met great friends. The teachers love me. But boys keep asking me for my number." She says blushing a deep red._ What the guys keep asking my Bella for her number! __**Wait Edward your stupid she isn't yours! **__Yet,_

"If you have a problem with guys I will take care of it" Emmett stated smiling at Bella

"Thanks Emmy Bear" She said smiling my favourite smile._ Emmy Bear? Did I miss something? Like what's up with the nicknames?_

BPOV:

_Wow I loved the Cullen's!_ I think at the table. I looked over at Edward, and he caught my eye. I looked away and blushed. He laughed at my blushing.

"So Bella do you like shopping?" Alice asks

"Yeah I guess. Why?"

"YEAH, you must come shopping with me and Rose! Then you can sleepover and have a girls night!" Alice says talking too fast

"Okay!" I say smiling

"YEAH, this weekend, my parents aren't home and Rose and I hate when the boys take over because there are three of them and two of us. So you must come this weekend PLEASE!" Alice says in her pixie speed.

"I don't know Alice."I say giving her a sorry look

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Alice whined

"Okay, If and only if my dad says yes" I say losing

"YEAH, ROSE I CAN'T WAIT WE CAN TAKE HER TO OUR FAVORITE STORES!" Alice says almost doing a happy dance

"Sorry about my sister she is kind of...not-normal" Edward whispered into my ear. I let out a giggle. Then the bell rang.

"Bella, What class do you have next?" Rose asked

"Biology" I answer getting up

"Me too "Edward said "I'll walk you"

"Okay" I say throwing out my empty can of pop

Chapter 8: Please be mine!

EPOV:

I walked with Bella to Biology. I walked to my desk leaving her with Mr. Banner. I watched as she blushed talking to him. _Why can't she be mine? _Then Mr. Banner pointed to me. Bella walked towards me, my heart skipped a beat when she gave me a smile.

"So...Mr. Cullen looks like we're going to be lab partners." She said sitting down beside me.

"Well Miss. Swan I hope you can keep up" I said making her blush.

"Very funny, don't make me blush!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. I laughed at her 2 year old ways.

BPOV:

_GAH! Why did I have to blush around him! He is going to think I like him and then he is never going to like me!_ I think in Biology. Then Edward passed me a note.

Hey Bella- E

Hello Edward- B

Bored yet?-E

No I'm having the time of my life-B

Well you could've fooled me-E

Wow -B

-E

Then the bell rang for gym. "Wonderful, Gym" I sigh

"What's wrong with gym" Edward asked

"I fall over my own feet. And sports and I don't go well together" I explain

"Oh..." He said laughing. "Well good luck"

Then he walked to his next class and I went into the hell hole. Thank god Mr. Rivers didn't make me do gym today so I say on the side lines listening.

"Your Isabella Swan right" A baby faced guy asked

"Bella" I corrected

"Oh, Well I'm Mike Newton" He said walking away. _That was weird_ I say to myself.

AFTER GYM

I walked to my locker to put my gym clothes in and grab my jacket, when Alice came running towards me.

"Bella, here my number text me when you ask your dad" she said giving me paper.

"Thanks and okay" I say before she runs off.

I put my clothes in and grabbed my backpack and jacket.

"Hey Bella" A voice said

"Hi Edward" I say turning to face him

"How'd ya know?" he ask

"Your voice and you have been doing that all day" I say blushing

"Oh well, do you have a cell?" he asks

"Yup, would you like my number?" I ask back

"Yup!" he said making the 'p' pop

"Here" I say grabbing a pen and writing on his arm. Then I closed my locker and we walked to the parking lot.

"Later Bella, text you later" he said getting into his Volvo.

"Kay!" I say getting into my old trunk. I drove home without a word or a thought.

Chapter 9: Why so perfect?

EPOV:

I got home and went straight to my room.

5 hours later...

"Edward? You in here" My pixie of a sister asked knocking at my door

"No, go away you pixie" I yell

"NO! And don't call me that! Okay so Rose, Bella and I are having a sleepover tomorrow night, so she is going to need a ride to school tomorrow, and I'm going with Jasper, Rose with Emmett, it's going to be you two in the car okay?" she says in her pixie speed.

"Sure, whatever" I agree, making her leave. Then I take out my cell phone and text Bella.

Was sup Bella Boo-E

Nothing much wbu-B

Getting annoyed by Alice-E

Fun-B

So I'll be picking u up 2morrow-E

K what time?-B

Idk 8:15?-E

Sure!-B

Kay!-E

Well I'm going to bed nightly night Eddie-B

Night-E

_So she is calling me Eddie? This girl likes nicknames. _I think then drift off to sleep.

BPOV:

I put my cell in my pocket, and walked over to my computer. I turned it on and pulled up my email, ten new emails, and four messages from my mom, five spams, and one from Phil?

Bella, Call me as soon as you read this- Mom sent 5:00pm

Bella, why haven't you called? How's Forks? - Mom Sent 9:00am

BELLA! I'm getting worried-Mom Sent 9:30

Isabella, you better message me by 10:00 tonight or I will be calling Charlie-Mom Sent 7:30pm

I looked at the clock 9:30pm, and my mom will call.

Mom, don't flip I'm writing now. I haven't checked my email. Forks is raining. I met a couple of kids that seem nice. I'm having a girl's weekend with them tomorrow. Love Bella

I sent it then I deleted the spam and checked Phil's.

Bella, you thought you got away. But guess what you didn't. I will be around with your mom for a long time. Remember one thing, you're worthless.-Phil.

_That, THAT MONTER! _I thinkthen I busted out crying. I turned off the computer and lay in bed, I cried till my eyes hurt and I fell asleep.

Chapter 10: Waiting for my prince

BPOV:

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz..._That's not my alarm clock_ I think to myself. I turn over to see my cell phone buzzing on my night stand. I looked at the screen to find I got three texts, one from Edward, one from my mom and one from the monster.

Bella, call me when you have time tonight love you-Mom

Good morning Bella, be there at 8:15 -Edward

Morning Ugly!-Phil

I deleted Phil's text and went to get into the shower.

EPOV:

I looked at the clock, 7:45 _great 25 minutes till I see Bella._ I think and get up. I showered and went down stairs, after dressing in blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Morning Mom" I say kissing her on the cheek

"Morning Hunny, why are you so happy?" she asked

"No reason" I say grabbing some pancakes

"Edward, don't forget about picking up Bella" Alice says walking in the kitchen. My heart skipped a beat when she said her name.

"Oh, seems your brother has a crush." My mom states

"What! Who is it mom?" Emmett says coming in the kitchen, and followed by Rose, and Jasper.

"Bella, I'm guessing because when Alice said her name his eyes light up" mom says.

"Mom..." I whined. I looked at the clock 8:00. "I'm going to pick up Bella. Good bye" I say kissing my mom on the cheek and walking out.

BPOV:

I had my backpack; jacket with me, my shoes on, my dark blue jeans fit perfectly, my red lacy shirt hung on my body perfectly as well. I looked in the mirror in the hall and saw my brown eye have black and brown make-up. My pale skin had no marks on it; my cheeks don't need blush because I took care of that. Then I heard a knock on the door that put butterflies in my belly. I opened the door and found what I've been waiting for. Edward Cullen, how handsome he looked with his beautiful green eyes and his bronze hair that is naturally messy.

"Hey." I breathed

"Hello yourself" he said walking beside me to his car. He opened the car door for me. I stepped in and he shut the door. I watched him walk to his side, he looked like a god.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked starting the car.

"Fine, you,"

"Great" he said laughing

EPOV:

_Gah! I am going to die if I don't tell her I like her! __**Wait**__**you just met her and you like her?**__ Yes!_ I think driving into the parking lot. I parked next to Emmett's jeep.

"BELLA BOO AND EDDIE!" Emmett greeted us.

"Hi Emmy Bear" Bella say hugging him and Rose.

"Hi guys "I say waving

BPOV:

I saw Jasper and Alice walking over to us.

"Hey Alice, Hi Jasper" I say hugging them

"Hi Bella" They said

"So, I just have to get my clothes at my house then I'm ready for our girls night" I say smiling

"OKAY!" Alice says doing a happy dance.

"Let's go to English, Bye guys" I say grabbing the dancing pixie by the arm.

EPOV:

As Bella and Alice walk of Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper stared at me.

"Mom was right!" Emmett stated

"What are you talking about" I say walking towards the school

"About your liking Bella," Jasper said

"What are you crazy?" I say trying to get of the subject.

"Oh please Edward you seem happy and you look at her with love in your eyes" Rosalie say with a smile

"Whatever" I say going into the History room with Rose.

"Edward, I know when a guy has a crush on a girl. And you have a crush on Bella, and she is crushing back hard!" Rose says sitting down beside me.

"Rose, she doesn't like me. And yes I like her but I don't want to scare her away." I say looking at my hands

"Tell her after school! In the car driving home! When you are alone and the only sound is the light music and breathing!" Rose says getting off track, and going all Alice.

"Rose, no, not yet" I say then Mr. Jenkins walks in. Rose kept staring and smiling it started to get creepy.

_Yes, I liked Bella. But was Rose right about her liking me?_

Chapter 11: Do you are not?

BPOV:

In English, bored out of my mind, all I could think of was Edward. I looked over at Alice she was smiling and texting, _no doubt Jasper_. Then my phone went off, I looked up to see if anyone heard it. I was good they were either texting or listening dully. I looked at my phone to see who it was, it was Edward!

Hey Bella Boo!-E

Hey Eddie!-B

Sup?-E

Oh you know in Italy having fun-B

Ha-ha very funny-E

Ikr!-B

Lol -E

Oh you know you love me!-B _did I just say that?_

Yup! Ha-ha-E _thank god!_

Then the bell rang, and I had History with Jasper. I got up and walked out of the room, to find Edward with his back on the wall phone in hand.

"Hey, Eddie" I greeted him

"Hey Bella Boo" he say smiling and sending butterflies back in my belly.

"EDDIE!" a voice comes in the distance

"Oh no" he whispers to me

"She's your girlfriend. Right," I ask

"No she's my ex" he states

"I have a plan, why don't you act like someone is your girlfriend and then she will leave you alone." I say

"Good plan. Will you be the girl?" he asks

"Uh...sure, I guess" I say almost fainting

"Okay thanks" he says putting his arm around me.

_Is this happening? Am I dreaming? Should I pinch myself to check?_

"Eddie, why do you have your arm around Bella?" Tanya asks him.

"I have my arm around my girlfriend," Edward says threw his teeth.

"No, I'm your girlfriend, she's is an ugly worthless thing" she says, her words hurting me.

EPOV:

_DID SHE JUST CALL MY BELLA WORTHLESS AND UGLY! OH SO LUCKY ALICE ISN'T HERE!_

"Um, Tanya, sorry to say but at least I'm not trying to get a guy, who dumped me! And if I were ugly then why have almost every guy come up to me asking my number? Can you answer that?" Bella screams at her. _Man she's hot when she's mad._

"Bella Swan, you will pay for that!" Tanya says walking away

"Wow" I say to Bella

"Sorry, I don't like people calling me names" she says blushing.

"It's fine..." I say smiling "I think you're cute when you're mad" I whisper in her ear then walk in the English room.

BPOV:

_Did he just say I was cute? Now I know I'm dreaming!_ I think walking in to the already started History class

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Swan" Mr. Jenkins says

"Oh, sorry" I say blushing and going to my seat.

Bella what gives?-J

Nothing, I was talking to Edward and then Tanya came and we got into it and yeh- B

So Miss. Swan has a crush too!-J

What do you mean too? And I so don't -B

Edward, he likes you!-J

What? No he doesn't. Does he?-B

Are you blind? They way he looks at you?-J

Okay?-B

Oh dear god! I'm turning into Rose and Alice. ISABELLA SWAN HE LIKES YOU AND YOU LIKE HIM!-J

I stopped writing and thought about what he wrote._ Did Edward like me? Or was he being nice? If he did like me what would happen? What will happen this weekend? Will he say something or will I have to?_

LIKE YOU WOULD YOUR WORTHLESS! Phil's voice came to mind

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answer

EPOV:

_English, boring!_

"Edward? Still thinking of Bella?" Emmett asked

"Emmett, leave me alone" I snap

"Do you like her, Do you like her, and Do you like her?" he whined

"YES OKAY I LIKE HER!" I yell to loud

"Mr. Cullen, be quiet!" Mr. Young said sternly

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry" I say

After English

"Run Eddie, go find your girl!" Emmett said. I left the room and walked up the hall.

"Bella," I say running up the hall.

"Oh, Hi Edward" she said smiling and blushing

"What ya doing?" I ask

"I don't know, going to math" she says pointing to the math room.

"Very funny" I say smiling, and making her blush a beautiful red.

"Eddie!" Tanya yells

"Ready to be my "girlfriend"," I whisper to Bella. She nodded and I put my arm around her.

BPOV:

_Edward had his arm around me! Edward Cullen! I know when he said girlfriend it wasn't real but still!_

"Oh, hi Bella, Eddie come on let's cut class" Tanya said

"Um Tanya, he's mine so leave before your pretty little face gets put in the hospital." I warn

"Whatever, I bet you two aren't dating" she says with a smirk

"Okay watch this" I say then I pressed my lips to his.

_Was I kissing Edward Cullen? I must be dreaming? Why did all this come from?_ I think while kissing Edward. I could feel him kissing back! _Maybe Jasper was right about him liking me?_

Chapter 12: Did that just happen?

EPOV:

_Did I kiss Bella? OMG I kissed Bella!_ I think on my way to gym.

"Edward? Why are you late?" Jasper and Alice ask

"No reason" I say smiling

"Bella" they say together

"Maybe" I say

"You like her! You like her! You like her!" Alice chants

"Pixie" I whisper

Lunch Time

I walked into the lunch room with Jasper. Alice went to meet up with Bella and Emmett. I got my food and walked over to the table. _Did she tell them what happened? Or did not want to tell them?_

"Hi guys" I say smiling, sitting next to Bella

"Edward" They all greeted me

"So...Bella tonight were going to have a sleepover and then tomorrow were going shopping in Settle, Washington and then you can sleep over again. Then we will drop you off at your house on Sunday. Sound good?" Alice says in her pixie speed.

"Okay," Bella says going back to her thoughts

BPOV:

_I never shouldn't have kissed him, Bella you're so stupid! He will never talk to you again!_ I think

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied

"Okay..." she said not believing me

"Coming Bella," Edward asks

"Yeah" I say dumping my food and walking beside him to Biology.

"Oh look it's the happy couple" Tanya says stopping us by doors in the lunch room

"Go away Tanya" Edward said

"Or what Eddie, Going to stick your girlfriend on me?" she said pointing at me

"Tanya LEAVE HER ALONE" he yelled

"Kiss her Eddie in front of the whole lunch room!" Tanya yelled back

"Fine," Edward said kissing me in front of everyone.

Chapter 13: really?

BPOV:

Edward pulled back and we were staring into each other's eyes. Even though I knew it was fake, I couldn't help feel love.

"Sorry" he whispered into my ear walking out of the lunch room.

"Its fine" I start "I'm sorry about me kissing you this morning"

"Don't be. It had to be the best kiss ever" he said making me blush.

"Well to be truthful the one in the lunch room was my fav" I say smiling

We walked into Biology and sat down beside each other.

EPOV:

_Wow! She did like me! _I think in biology. I looked over at Bella she was drawing on her binder. I looked at what she was drawing, _Hearts? _I ask myself. I looked at the clock 20 minutes left.

Hi Beautiful Bella-E

Beautiful Bella?-B

Yes, I tried to find a word that was an understatement-E

Why do you make me blush?-B

Cus I like you-E _Did I just say that?_

Well sorry I like this guy with green eyes-B

Oh that's good cus I hear he likes you-E

Well then I guess he will have to show me-B

If he does show you, will you date him?-E

Guess **you'll** have to find out-B

_What am I going to do to show her? Alice!_ I took my phone out of my pocket and texted her

Alice, I need you help to show Bella I like her-E

OKAY! Me and Rose will help!-A

Thanks-E

BPOV:

_He likes me! HE LIKES ME! HE, EDWARD CULLEN LIKES ME, BELLA SWAN! If we weren't in class I would do a happy dance!_ I think then my phone goes off.

Chapter 14: Wow

BPOV:

I took my phone out and read who it was from, Phil.

Bella, see you soon-Phil. I read it and put my phone away.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward whispers to me

"Yeah, fine" I lied. I look to see if he believed me, so far he did. "Thanks for walking me to gym" I say smiling

"No prob" he says kissing me on the cheek and walking away. I could still feel his lips on my cheek when I got changed.

After Gym

"Bella," Mike yelled

"Hi Mike" I wave

"So you and Cullen," He asks

"What about it?" I ask back

"Well I wanted to know if maybe you and I could be a thing" he says grabbing me by the waist

"No Mike" I say getting out of his hold

"Leave my Bella Boo alone" Emmett says grabbing Mike and pushing him into the changing room.

"Thanks Emmy Bear" I say hugging him

"No problem. But you and Eddie boy, YES," Emmett says doing a dance

"See you later Emmett" I say going into the change room. I got changed and went to my locker.

"Hey beautiful" Edward greets putting his arms around me.

"Hey yourself" I say turning around to face him

"So I have to prove my love?" Edward said smiling

"Yup," I say making the 'p' pop.

"Okay how about this" he says kissing me with passion. He pulled back, leaving me breathless.

"No good enough" I say laughing and shutting my locker

"I will prove it to you!" he says picking me up

"." I say

"Say please Bella Boo" he says spinning

"Please..." I say looking up with my puppy dog look

"Fine" he says putting me down.

We walked to his Volvo, and he opened the door for me. I sat down and he shut the door.

"So where too?" he asks

"Well I don't know why Alice said to give me a ride, because I need my stuff so, my house, please" I say smiling

"Yes ma'am" he says before turning the car on. I turned on the radio, and "The Climb" by: Miley Cyrus came on. I sang every word without know Edward was looking at me.

"What?" I ask blushing

"You have a lovely voice" he says holding my hand

"Thank you" I say looking out the window. Before I knew it we were at my house. I got out of the car and waited for him. We walked to the house, and unlocked the door.

"Be right back, you can come or stay here" I say running up stairs, with Edward walking at normal pace behind me.

"Nice room" he commented

"Thanks" I say blushing; I grabbed my overnight bag off my bed. "Ready?" I ask

"Yup," He says holding the door for me

"Thank you" I say again, and then we walked down stairs. I left a note for Charlie:

Dad, Gone to the Cullen's for the weekend, as I told you. Be here on Sunday. I love you-Bella

Chapter 15: You will be mine!

EPOV:

_I will make her mine! She wants me to show her I will!_ I think in the car, when Bella's cell goes off. I look at her read it then her face drops.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing" she lies

BPOV:

_Phil, my step-dad that's what wrong Edward, he use to beat me and rape me, but then I moved with my dad and the beating and raping stopped but now he is sending me texts and emails say hurtful things._ I wanted to say. I read the texted again

Bella, you will see me again and then we will have more fun-Phil.

_Fun, what was fun? NOTHING YOU #%&*#! _I think. I look over at Edward he was watching the road. Then we pulled up to a white house made almost all of glass.

"Wow" I breathed

"Yeah" he says opening my door. We walked in the house, me with my overnight bag and him with my hand in his.

"BELLA BOO!" Emmett yells running down the stairs

"HI EMMY BEARS!" I yell back hugging him

After Dinner

We all sat down in the living room. _I have to stay in Edwards's room all weekend! Best weekend ever! So far..._I think went Alice puts on _P.S I Love You._ She went and sat on Jasper, Rose was doing the same with Emmett and Edward and I well I was sitting on his lap. Well almost my legs were and his arm was around me. Just then my cell went off. I looked to see my mom's picture. I got up and Edward looked at me weird. "Mom" I mouthed to him.

"Oh" he mouthed back.

"Hello?" I answer

"Bella, Hi!" my mom greeted it

"Hi mom" I say smiling

"How are you? How's Charlie? How's Forks? How are friends? How's School? Are you getting the work?" she asks me

"Okay, I'm fine. Dads fine, it's raining, I'm at my friend's house for the weekend, Schools fine and yes I am" I say answering all of them

"Oh well that's good, me and Phil miss you a lot" she says sounding sad. I almost started to cry when she said Phil's name.

"Look mom I miss _**you**_ too but I'm watching a movie with my friends. Love you. Bye" I say hanging up.

Chapter 16: I love you forever

EPOV:

Bella is back now and has her legs on my lap, and head on my shoulder. I love feeling her warm body near me, and she smells like strawberries.

"Night, Edward and Bella" Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett say going up stairs to their rooms.

"Bella," I ask

No answer

"Bella," I ask again

Still no answer

I look down to see her sleeping face. So I picked her up and walked up stairs with her in my arms. She fit perfectly, like they were made for her. I opened the door to my room, and set her down on the bed. I walked into my bathroom and got changed.

"Edward?" a small voice called

"Yes Bella?" I call from the bathroom

"Never mind, just wanted to know where you were" she say. I came out to see her sitting up on my bed. I walked over and lay on the bed. _Wow, she is beautiful even when she is sleeping._

BPOV:

I got up off Edward's bed and went in the bathroom with my overnight bag. I got changed in sweat pants and a tank top. Careful not to show my scars,

_No one's going to hurt you Bella; Phil is 3 hours away or more._ I say to myself. I brushed my teeth and hair, zipped up my bag and went out into the room.

"Hey beautiful" Edward greeted me

"Hey Handsome" I say putting my bag on the floor and lay beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest.

"Bella," He asks

"Yes?" I answer

"Why were you sad, in the car?" he asks

"No reason, just a text from my mom" I lied

"Oh okay" he says kissing my forehead then falling to sleep. I stayed awake watching his sleeping figure. Then I slowly drifted to sleep...

EPOV:

I woke to Bella screaming.

"Bella, Bella wake up!" I say shaking her

"Ed...Edward?"

"Yes it's me, you were screaming" I say holding her

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She says smiling.

"Bella, why were you screaming?" I asked

"Night mare, I'm sorry"

"Okay?"

BPOV:

_The dream was back, and I woke up screaming again. Now Edward knows that I have nightmares. Should I tell him about Phil?_

"Edward?" I ask

"Yes?" he said smiling

"I need to tell you something" I say frowning

"What?"

"Well...when I was 9 my mom got remarried and the guy, Phil, he started beating me, then when I was 15 he started raping me as well. I never told anyone but my dad and now you, but that's what the night mare was about. Him coming after me" I say starting to cry

"Oh Bella" he says pulling me into his arms

"That...was...also...what...the text...was in...the car" I said sobbing into his chest

"He won't hurt you anymore Bella" Edward said kissing my hair.

"You...mean...your...not...going...to judge...me?" I say pulling away to look at his face.

"Bella I know we haven't known each other long, but Bella I love you. I can feel we are going to be together for a long time" he says smiling

"Edward...I love you too...But you can't love me I have scars Edward" I say pulling my shirt up to show my belly

"That's fine, because then your different" he says truthfully

"Edward look at me" I say pulling his face from my belly. Then I crashed my lips to his.

"Does this mean that I have proved my love?" he asked when we broke apart.

"You tell me" I say kissing him again. We laid down together me in his arms. Then I slowly drifted to sleep.

EPOV:

_What monster could ever hurt such a beautiful girl! _I think while watching Bella sleep in my arms. Then I slowly went to sleep, seeing Bella's sleeping face. _She was mine, at last_

Next morning

I woke to see Bella's beautiful sleeping face. I kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Morning" she murmurs

"Morning my beautiful Bella" I greeted her, making her blush.

"EDWARD AND BELLA, I KNOW YOUR UP, and COME DOWN STAIRS AND EAT SO WE CAN GO SHOPPING!" my pixie of a sister calls from down stairs

"Uh oh" Bella say smiling

Chapter 17: Shopping

BPOV:

Shopping, yes I love it but, the way Alice does it scares me! Were back at the Cullen's now but its 8:30pm and we left the house at 8:00am! 12 hours! Like this girl is odd.

"So, Bella feet hurt?" Emmett asks in the living room

"That's an understatement" I whine

"Did you have fun?" Alice asks

"Yeah the first 5 hours but the other 7 not so much"

"Okay well get ready for next time" Alice said

"No, Alice never again, I have enough clothes today to supply everyone in Canada" I say rubbing my sore feet.

"Whatever" Alice says bring MORE bags of clothes up stairs.

"Uh, I can't walk up the stairs" I whine

"I'll carry you, my beautiful Bella" Edward whispers into my ear

"No, I'm too heavy" I protest

"I carried you last night" he stated

"So..."

"So, I will carry you"

"Edward..."

"Not another word"

"Word" I say when he put me down on his bed

"That's it!" he says jumping on top of me and tickling my sides.

"Edward...Stop...PLEASE...I CANT BREATHE!" I say panting

"No!" Edward says smiling

"Edward, pretty please" I say with my puppy dog look.

"Well if you put it that way" he says kissing me on the lips

"You don't win you know" I say smiling

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Will you two shut up, Emmett wants to play truth or dare, come play or I will send Alice" Rose says walking away.

Chapter 18: What are you in for?

BPOV

Edward and I got up and walked down stairs to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett in a circle.

"Uh, hi guys? Why do you want to play truth or dare?" I ask

"Its fun, I'm bored" Emmett answered

"Okay" I say sitting down next to Emmett and Edward.

EPOV

_Uh oh what will Emmett make us do? He is always making my life harder than it need to be._ I think as I waited for Emmett to pick someone.

"Alice, truth or dare" Emmett says smiling at our little sister.

"Dare" she answered looking scared

"I dare you too..." he paused to think "Go to the mall and sing Teenage Dream in front of everyone wearing, a little girl dress!"

"Uh oh" Alice says. Then she went to go get dressed. Then we all got into Emmett's jeep, Bella sitting on my lap, and drove to the mall. We walked into the center of the mall, everyone staring at Alice as she stands on the fountain, Then she started singing everyone was laughing as she was dancing as well. We ran out of the mall as fast as we could before we got caught.

BPOV:

Were back at the Cullen's in the circle, Alice went to get changed then came down in jeans and a soft pink tube top.

"Okay, Bella. Truth or Dare" She asked me

"Dare?" It came out like a question

"I dare you to, tell Mike Newton you LOVE him and then say it was a dare when he says it back" she says smiling like Emmett

"Uh... okay but I don't have his number" I say waiting

"Here" Rose says handing me a piece of paper. I dialled it into my cell phone; it rang three times till he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mike its Bella"

"Oh hey cutie"

"I just wanted to say I love you, I have since I first seen you" I say fake puking

"Oh really well I love you too, why don't we get together"

"Sorry Mike this was a dare. I love Edward not you. BYE!" I say hanging up and smiling at Edward

"Wow" the Cullen's breathe

"Okay, Jasper truth or dare" I ask

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss and when?" I ask

"Alice, when I was 13" he admitted

"How sweet" I say

"Edward, truth or dare," Jasper asked

"Truth"

"Would you marry Bella right now?" he asked looking at Edward. Edward looked at me.

"Yes" he said making me blush

"Awww," Rose and Alice said together

"I love you" Edward whispered into my ear and kissed my hair

"Okay, Emmett truth or dare" he asked his child like brother

"Dare, bring it Eddie"

"I dare you to, go to main street and run in your boxers all the way down" he dare his now scared brother. We all got into the car, and Emmett striped down to his boxers. We drove to Main Street and it was busy, perfect. Just as Emmett started to run my phone went off.

Hey Bella, I'm in Forks on a "business trip" we should get together and have our fun- Phil

I dropped the phone into my lap and saw tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"Bella, Bella? Are you okay?" Rose asked

"Yeah fine" I lie trying to keep my voice from crack

"Bella is it Phil?" Edward whispered. I gave him a quick nod and he growled.

"He's in Forks" I say breathless

"Who is?" Emmett asks sitting in the front seat

"Guys when we get back I have to tell you something" I say almost letting the tears fall when Edward pulled me on to his lap and kissed my hair. For some reason this relaxed me and I could breathe straight.

We got to the Cullen's house and the game was called off because Emmett got a $50 fine for running down Main Street half naked, but he got 4 girls numbers. Rose and Emmett sat on the love seat, Alice and Jasper on the couch and Edward on the chair. I stood waiting for something to come to my mind.

"Okay, I have to tell you something about why I came to Forks."

"I thought you said it was because of your mom marring Phil and you not liking him" Jasper said

"That's part of it"

"Go on" Rosalie said

"Okay when I was nine my mom got remarried, as you know. Then when I was ten Phil started, beating me." I paused as they gasped "then when I was 15 he started raping me as well as the beating, now since I told my dad the beating and raping stopped but the emailing and texting has started. Now Phil is in Forks and he texted me saying he wants to 'get together' and I'm scared that he is going to, hurt me more than he ever did" I say staring to cry, Edward got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."Rosalie said with concern in her voice

"He isn't getting anywhere near you!" Alice says giving me a hug

"No one is touching my little sister!" Emmett and Jasper say together

"Little sister," I ask threw my tears

"Hell ya," Emmett say

"No, you don't want me as a sister. I hurt anyone who gets close to me!" I say tears running down my face.

"Too late Bella, your part of the family now, family don't let family go off and get hurt by a MONSTER!" Alice says looking like she was about to take Phil's head of.

"Thanks guys" I say hugging them.

Chapter 19: Keep her safe!

BPOV:

It's Monday and Phil still hasn't come near me. He sent me one text saying he was on Main Street but that's it! Charlie is going to New York to visit my Aunt Mary. So I'm staying at the Cullen's. Alice told my dad that I would be safer. My dad still doesn't know that Phil's in town. _But I hope he doesn't_ I roll of my bed when my phone goes off, _Please be Edward!_ I pray. Sure enough it was Edward

Morning my Beautiful Bella, I will be there at 8:15. I love you- Edward. This made me smile and blush a bit. Just then I heard a knock at the door, _He must be here early _I think as I head down stairs. I open the door to see him, Phil, the monster.

"Hi Bella"

"Leave Phil," I shout trying to shut the door, when he stopped it with his foot.

"Not so fast, I want to have fun" he say pushing me into the living room.

"No, Phil!"

"What did I say to call me!" he says slapping me in the face

"I'm not calling you 'daddy' you sick monster" I say grabbing my face.

"Well then" he says ripping my tank top down the middle, showing my bra

"GAH," I say trying to cover up

"Oh don't be like that" he says pushing me down on the couch, and him going on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I say trying to push him.

"NO!" he says trying to take my jeans off, this made me scream. "Shut up you worthless ugly thing"

"If I'm so ugly why do you do this?" I snap

"Because your mom won't,"

"GET OFF OF HER!" a voice says behind him.

"Get and wait your turn" Phil says

"NOW" he says, it's Edward! Just then Phil was ripped off of me.

"Go home, now before you get hurt" Phil says taking a step towards Edward.

"Don't hurt him" I scream

"Bella, I will be fine. Call your Dad" he says

"I can't he's in New York"

"Then call Alice"

"Will you too stop, and Bella I said not to talk to boys" Phil says slapping me a cross the face. Then Edward jumped at him slamming both to the ground. I jumped up of the couch and grabbed my cell phone, and dialled Alice's number.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"No Alice, I need you and everyone else to come to my house."

"Why?"

"Phil" Then I hung up and ran into the living room.

Edward and Phil were still fighting, Edward had the advanced. Just then Emmett came in followed by Jasper._ That was fast_. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rose came in as well.

"Bella" Rose breathes hugging me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Let's get you a new shirt" Alice says hugging me

"No, not till Edwards safe"

"But he is" Edward says wrapping his arms around me.

"Where Phil," I ask

"With Carlisle, after pulling Emmett off of him," He says

"Don't ever do that again, you had me scared to death." I say turning to face him.

"He would've hurt you Bella, and I not letting anything or one do that" he says kissing me so I couldn't object.

"Bella, new shirt," Alice says behind me. _Uh oh his family just saw the kiss_ I think and blush turning to face them.

Chapter 20: Relief

EPOV:

_Craziest day of my life, I hope he gets 25 to life that monster. No one will ever do that to my Bella again!_ I think sitting on the couch with my Bella on my lap.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella"

"Why did you pick me?"

"Because you silly girl, from the first time we met, in the hall way. Your brown beautiful eyes took me in; your brown wavy hair made me want to run my finger threw it all day. Your soft pink lips, made me want to kiss them. Your beautiful pink cheeks till you blush a deep red makes me feel warm inside. You're the most perfect girl I met" I say kissing her

"But, my past didn't that change your mind?"

"No, it made me feel you were more real. And it made me feel that I needed to protect you"

"But Edward"

"No buts Bella that's the truth."

BPOV:

"Edward, why did you dump Tanya? She would've never got you in a fight or have to save her all the time" I say looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"I dumped her because she cheated on me with Mike Newton, and I don't care about the fight, and what's the fun in that. I love saving you. But never do I want you to put yourself in danger. Bella I love you and never want to lose you" he says picking me up and walking up stairs to his bedroom.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**2 months later**

I'm sitting in to court room waiting for it to start. In the first room the Cullen's are sitting there. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and then Rose. Edward was sitting beside me, and on the other side was my dad. My mom was sitting beside Phil on the other side of the room.

"Okay, everyone we are here to get the verdict on Phil Dwyer of Phoenix Arizona. Too see if he is guilty of raping and beating Isabella Marie Swan" the judge says "Mr. Dwyer please come up to the stand" Phil got up from his seat and went to sit beside the judge.

"Mr. Dwyer, have you ever touched or hurt Miss. Swan in anyway?" The judge asked

"No, I would never hurt her. She is like my own child" Phil lied. When he said that Edward and my dad sat up straight,

"Then why would Miss, Swan say you have?"

"Because maybe her mom and I were so happy that she didn't want her mom to get over her dad." Phil says winking at me

"Okay thank you Mr. Dwyer" Judge Heart said and Phil went to sit by my mom. "Miss, Swan please, take the stand" I got up and sat beside the judge.

"Miss, Swan, is what Mr. Dwyer said true?"

"No, he lied. I thought my mom and dad were bad together, and I wanted her to be happy. I liked Phil at first I thought of his as my second dad. Till one night when I was ten he came to tuck me in because my mom was working late. He started to hit me out of anger. That happened every night till I was 15 then my mom was away on a trip with her friends, and he started to, touch me. Then I told my father, and I went to live with him. But when I got to Forks, Phil sent me emails and texts, saying I never got away, and that he wanted to 'get together'. I got help with this from my friends." I paused "Then one morning I heard a knock at my door. My father was in New York, so I answered it. I tried to shut the door but Phil pushed it opened and pushed me into the living room. Then he pushed me onto the couch with him on top of me. Just then my friend Edward came in to the room."

"Thank you Miss. Swan" I got up and sat down next to Edward. "Ms. Dwyer please, take the stand" My mother got up and sat next to him.

"Ms. Dwyer did your husband ever tell you anything that he did to Miss, Swan?"

"No, my husband loved her. She was just trying to break us up," That hurt me bad.

"Okay thank you" the judge pause "Now we will here from Mr. Cullen and Mr. Swan" Edward got up and took the stand

"Mr. Cullen, can you please tell us what you seen on July. 21st"

"Yes sir. I was going to pick up Bella for school, because she was staying with my family and I. When I got there I heard Bella scream so I rushed inside to find Mr. Dwyer on top of Bella. I pulled him off of her. She called Alice my sister while Mr. Dwyer attacked me. My family came and so did the police. My brothers and father got him off of me, and the police took him away" Edward told everyone.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, Mr, Swan take the stand please" Edward got up and my dad took his spot.

Chapter 21: What going to happen?

BPOV:

My dad was on the stand and I was sitting beside Edward.

"Mr. Swan please tell what Isabella told you"

"Okay, Isabella said and I quote 'Dad, Phil is hurting me and raping me please can I live with you' Then I told my little girl to come live with me" my dad said

"Thank you, okay we are going to let the jury get a verdict" The judge says as the jury goes into a room.

1 hour later

They came out and sat down. One man stood up.

"We the jury find Phil Dwyer of Phoenix, Arizona. Guilty of raping and beating Isabella Swan, and hereby says Charlie Swan has full custody of her. Mr. Dwyer is to live 10 years in jail" The man says

"Yes!" Emmett shouted

"Bells your free to live with me and never have to leave" My dad says hugging me

"Thank you everyone" I say bring them in a group hug

"Bella, I love you" Edward says kissing me on the lips, in front of everyone. _Got guts to kiss me in front of my dad_ I think

"Edward, we did it," I say hugging him tighter

Two weeks later

It's my birthday September 18 I am now 18. I at the Cullen's for a birthday party Alice put together.

"Bella, hold still," Alice says trying to fix my makeup.

"Alice I look fine"

"So"

"So...stop"

"Fine I'm done" I looked in the body mirror to see she had me in a beautiful blue dress that waved down to my knees. My eyes had brown eye makeup and eye liner; my lips were big and pink.

"Wow Alice"

"Thanks now come on" We walked down the stairs to see the living room dressed in pink and white with red roses everywhere. On Edwards's piano were a big pink cake, and a punch bowl.

Chapter 22: wait what?

BPOV:

"Wow thank you guys, but you didn't have to overdo it" I say hugging everyone.

"Bella" Edward said

"Yes?" I ask as he got down on one knee

"I know we haven't known each other long but, Isabella Marie Swan I have loved you since we first met in the hall way, will you become my wife?" he ask

"Yes, of course" I say threw happy tears. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

5 years later

BPOV:

Edward and I have gotten married, graduated high school and college. We now live in Forks near the Cullen's house.

"Edward?" I call from the bathroom

"Yes?"

"Come here please"

"What is it? Bella your face is worrying me"

"I'm Pregnant" I say smiling

He stood there and his eyes glossed over. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I took four tests"

"This is great!"

One year later

We now have a daughter named Renesmee Carlie Cullen she has my brown eyes but Edward's everything else but her curly hair that's my dad's. She is daddy's little girl. My life sucked before I met Edward but now it's a life I wouldn't change for the world.

I am now Isabella Marie Swan- Cullen a loving wife, daughter and mother. THE END


End file.
